The Town Hall Roof: Pinkie Pie and Discord
by Brony at Heart
Summary: When Discord teaches Pinkie Pie about love and chaos, Pinkie realizes she has feelings for the spirit and that he feels the same towards her. Rated K for ages 9 .


Pinkie sat at the edge of the tall building, her back hooves slightly swinging back and forth. She grinned as she heard the small crash, then the irregular footsteps coming toward her. "Hey Discord!"

The draconequus took his seat beside the pink pony. "Well, hello again, Pinkie. Why did you want to meet me here?"

Pinkie looked up into the spirit's eyes and smiled. "No reason. I just wanted to watch the sun set over PonyVille." She looked up at the orange sky. "And you're just in time."

Discord grinned and patted Pinkie's hoof. "You always had a way for romance, Pinkie." He looked into her face and smiled wider. "Just like I have a way for chaos."

Pinkie blinked, almost confounded, then looked back up at the sky. The next few moments were silent and gawky until she said something again. "I know the definition of chaos is complete disorder and confusion, but it feels... so much more than that. That can't be the whole story. It _has _to be more."

The draconequus nodded. "Chaos isn't only confusion and disorder. It's the everyday event that brings a smile to your face, the event that you don't expect to happen." He turned Pinkie's face to meet his. "It's the little twinkle you get in your eye when you smile."

The pink pony grinned. "You always know just what to say," she said in a petite voice. She turned back to the yellow horizon. "If chaos is all that you say it is, then... why does everyone just hate it?"

Discord shrugged. "No one ever thinks of it that way. They always believe what's written on paper, but they never sat down and really thought about how things are never what they seem. The definitions of things are never what ponies put them down as. For example: laughter. The reason laughter was always my favorite Element is because it isn't only making ponies happy, but it's what brings the smile to their faces. Laughter is just..." He looked back at the now darkening sky. "Chaos."

Pinkie leaned against Discord's shoulder and shut her eyes momentarily, then opened them again. "Is the sky chaos?"

"The stars in the sky are chaos, the clouds are chaos... Anything that makes you happy is chaos, basically."

Pinkie sighed. "No one ever appreciates your wisdom."

"That's because they never take the time hear it."

"Yea, but... it just isn't fair. Your wisdom is what makes you- you."

"Chaos is what makes me me."

Pinkie looked down at the street below them again. "I guess you're right." She sighed, then turned back to Discord. "How have you gotten so wise?"

Discord thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I'm old?"

Pinkie giggled. "Okay." She swung her legs back and forth and let them hit the side of the building. "If that's what chaos is, then what's love?"

"Love?" Discord thought for a moment. "Love isn't only caring for who you love, it's caring enough to give them whatever they need without them asking for it- like compassion, or attention. It's also being whatever they might need. Like the ladder for them to climb on, the sky for them to fly in, or the shoulder for them to cry on. Love is the feeling you get when someone smiles, and it makes you want to smile even wider. Love is crying when they cry, or feeling upset when they're upset. Love is the feeling you get when you spend time with someone you really care about."

Pinkie listened with great anxiousness, and didn't think of interrupting him once.

"Love is what you feel when the entire world is blocked out, and the only one you care about is standing out against the huge blur. Love... Love is what keeps this world on its toes." Discord took a dramatic, deep breath. "Wow- I had a lot to say about that."

Pinkie grinned. "Where'd you figure all that out?"

"You, of course." Discord smiled, then cringed as Pinkie threw her front legs around his belly. He wasn't used to being hugged, but he liked it either way. A chill ran down his spine as the breeze blew. "It's getting kind of chilly up here, isn't it?"

Pinkie let go and flushed. "Yea." She rubbed the back of her neck, then hugged herself as a powerfulwind blew. She suddenly found herself wrapped in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate, Discord the same. She slurped down a little bit and beamed. "Mmm... This is delicious!"

Discord looked up with a dollop of whipped cream on his nose. He looked confused when Pinkie laughed, but was shocked when she leaned forward and kissed him for a good three seconds. He was at a loss of words when she pulled away. "I- That- We-"

Pinkie's cheeks turned bright red again as she looked away and hiccuped as an attempt to laugh. "Sorry, I-"

"Sorry? What is there to be sorry for?" Discord was smiling from ear to ear. "That was- That was amazing!"

Pinkie grinned, but didn't say anything. She nodded and looked down at the street below them, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. The next few minutes were silent. She then looked up at the sky, yawning. "I'm kind of starting to get tired."

Discord looked at her. "It's already past ten. I guess we should get home, shouldn't we?"

Pinkie smiled. "Yea." She carefully stood up and made her way to the rooftop exit, leaving her blanket and cup where she was sitting. "Good night."

Discord took a deep breath. "'Night." He stayed for a few moments longer, replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind. He sighed happily and disappeared.


End file.
